Modern consumer and industrial electronic devices require storage of information, such as digital photographs, electronic mail, calendar, or contacts. These devices can be electronic systems, such as notebook computers, desktop computers, servers, televisions, and projectors, and are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life. Increased capacity and cost reductions are an ongoing market demand for storage in these systems.
Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions. One way to increase performance and reduce cost at the same time is to provide reliable products without excessively screening out potentially good products.